1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel and reel component parts.
2. Related Art
A resin reel is known that includes a bottomed circular cylindrical hub open at an upper end side, a lower flange integrally formed to the bottom end side of the hub, and a ring shaped upper flange that has an inner circumferential portion side of its lower face welded to the upper end face of the hub (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-55739 (Patent Document 1)).
In the reel described in Patent Document 1, the lower face of the upper flange is welded to the top end face of the hub at one location in side cross-section view. Other modes are also known for structures of welding between a hub and flanges (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) H01-140678 (Patent Document 2), and JP-A No. S54-104318 (Cited Document 3)).
However, the upper end portion side of the hub deforms due to the force of winding recording tape when recording tape has been wound onto a reel as described in Patent Document 1. The outer circumferential portion side of the upper flange then follows such deformation, so as to tilt to approach the lower flange side, and sometimes tilts more than the tilting of the hub in reality. There is accordingly room for improvement in structures to suppress the upper flange from deforming by as much as the deformation of the hub arising from the force of winding the recording tape, or greater.